


From His Own Mouth

by Coop_Scoop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2012!Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Double Agent Steve Rogers, End Game, End Game Spoilers, Guns, M/M, People are shot, Steve goes undercover, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coop_Scoop/pseuds/Coop_Scoop
Summary: After hearing the Bucky was still alive from himself, Steve knew he had to find a way to get him back. And no matter what that entailed he was going to do it.Based on if Steve had went to find Bucky after the moment in End Game when 2023!Steve tells him that Bucky is alive.





	From His Own Mouth

It hit him like a sledgehammer that the one person he felt he had failed, the one person that had been for him through everything and had been lost to the world. Wasn’t. It had made him completely lose interest in fighting himself, because that much he was sure of. 

Hearing those exact words fall from his other selves lips. “Bucky's alive.” It had everything he was meant to care about pale in comparison. Moving quickly through the halls he saw the way that people looked at him, awe and pain. He knew he would be moving differently, there had never been a time when he had been thrown around like he had been. But the way that Rumlow smiled at him, like they had a secret the rest of the world didn’t know and his other self had done something. 

He knew it. 

Walking up to him, feeling the pull on his lower lip as he smiled back. A nudge into his side and he followed him, down a hallway and into a van. 

“Where is it?” Was all he got asked, he smirked back and shook his head. “Right. I’ve been instructed that you are to have a higher clearance. Pierce wasn’t aware you were among the enlightened and he says he may have you work with The Asset in the future.” A quick glance around, “Till then just do what the rest of your team or Fury ask you too. Your deep cover Cap.” Fingers press against his shoulder, “Hail Hydra.” 

Clenching his jaw slightly and he whispered it back, feeling bile want to spill over his lips. 

It wasn’t until he was sitting in his own room, a small apartment he had rented even though Tony had offered him a whole floor in his building. Sitting with a memory stick in hand, one which would tell him all the secrets Shield had kept from him and worse became Hydra. And his heart broke thinking about Peggy starting this to only have it taken over by the people that she was trying to defeat. 

He still wasn’t used to the feeling. That while he still loved Peggy he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to imagine a life with her anymore and he knew that she might still be alive. All he knew at that moment was that she had married someone and had kids with him. And that made Steve happy, he didn’t want her wasting her life waiting on a man that never came back. 

Taking a deep breath he flicked the drive up in the air watching it spin and land back in his hand. One which he could say he wasn’t one hundred percent used too. His knuckles were pretty close to healed and it was odd looking at a layer of dried blood that simply could not come from the tiny cuts that still lingered. 

Steve moved slowly, not really wanting to know everything about what he had somehow got involved in. The click of the drive refusing to go on had him groaning, it was frustrating so he didn’t turn it over just tried it again and watched as it slid in easily. A few seconds later he was faced with a sign in page. Rolling his eyes he typed in his own name, typed Password and found he couldn’t understand how no one knew about them yet. Because he had been in ice for seventy years so even he knew that this wasn’t going to keep anyone out of this. He had even taped paper over the camera that came in his computer, not for any reason but it made him feel uncomfortable. 

He had to think about what Rumlow had talked about with him, how he had talked about him working with The Asset and well what he had said to himself. That Bucky was alive, which wasn’t much in the way of help nor was it anymore more information than what he had said. So he felt he should focus on this person they might have him work with if he was now going to deep uncover by his own choice. 

Which also meant he should let someone know about sooner rather than later, but at this point he wasn’t sure who he could fully trust to keep this to themselves but help him with his cover. He had a few options, two people he knew had been spies or a man with more money than sense. 

Although there was the chance that he could go to Peggy, he hadn’t even thought about contacting her. There was a very high chance that she would be alive, he couldn’t see her dying till she at least hit Ninety. But then he might hurt her more than helping. 

Which made his mind up for him. He was going to have to go to Natasha, she would know exactly how to play this and better yet she might be able to help him look for Bucky. 

He clicked about. Opening files and seeing all the people that were involved with Hydra, even found plans which would allow them to eradicate potential threats to their regime. Which had the amendment that he was now removed from the list. Then he spotted it. 

Asset recent mission report added. 

He clicked and was reading through the file, nothing that screamed out anything. Just a simple death of a politician and a picture to confirm the kill, so he started clicking back through all the hits this Asset had gone through. And by Steve’s reckoning he had to be ancient or it was a name passed on to those that do the job. Seeing Tony’s parents on the list made his stomach twist but he kept going. That’s when he got to the first page. 

There was picture there. 

A face. Ice crystals stuck to the lips. He could feel his chest moving faster and harder. It was a face he could never forget. The hair was longer and the cheeks slightly hollower than he remembered. But it was Bucky. 

Standing he grabbed the phone Natasha had slipped him while they had ate, he didn’t really remember much of it. Too focused on what the other him had got him into. 

He started the bath, leaving it running as well as pulling the curtain round him. It wasn’t stupid he just had this feeling he was being monitored. Sighing he flipped the phone open and presses the only number it had stored. 

“Steve. Didn’t expect you to call so early.” Came Natasha’s tired drawl, “What’s happened since lunch?” 

He took a moment to finally force the words out; talking about the other him, what he had been told, how he now had top secret information and was now a double agent. And he knew his voice hitched as he finally spoke about Buck. A slosh of water hitting tiles made him look down, but it had come from through the phone; so Natasha had obviously realised the importance of everything he had told her. 

“Take the drive. Pack some clothes and I’m going to come meet you.” She sighed, “You’re coming to the safe house, we can work out what to do.” A door clicked and finally she spoke again, “Ten minutes Steve, bring something that will help him recognise you.” 

A sharp knock on wood and Steve heard Clint mumble, “It’s going to be harder this time Natasha, he’s been under this for longer than we’ve been alive.” Then silence. 

“Destroy the phone Rogers. See you in nine.” Then it went dead. So he did as he was told, he snapped the thing in half and crushed it as much as he could and left it in the puddle of water at the bottom of the tub. 

It was frantic as he went around his apartment, trying to look like he was simply packing a bag for the weekend. Like was taking a well needed break after everything that had happened, he even made a call to Tony letting him know he had planned to go camping to just get away from everything. He packed a few sketch books, new and old. Some even had sketches of Bucky and little doodles Buck had done on the pages while trying to distract himself. 

He hoped it would be enough, he didn’t have much else. 

He pretended to look out the window and see whatever it was he needed, locked up and got into a car he had seen near hundreds of. He didn’t expect to see Clint, but got in anyway and raised an eyebrow.

“Natasha is on her way there already, wanted to get a head start. Told me what went down and I would say I was surprised but we fought aliens today. So…” he shrugged his shoulders and downed half a can of Redbull, frowned at it and finishing it. 

\---------

The car ride was quiet and Steve found himself falling asleep far too quickly. But he was haunted with dreams of Bucky falling, Tony falling in a similar way and not being able to stop it. His whole body jerked away as he heard the noise of the metal hitting the ground. 

The crunch of metal under foot, made him flinch and look down into the footwell. Eyes wide he turned to Clint who had yet another can in his hand, which he shook and dropped down at Steve’s feet when he realised it was empty. “Couldn’t get coffee, was the next best thing.” He said with a shrug and Steve spotted the slight shake to his hands. 

A sharp nod and he looked out the window. It was pitch black, with only the light from the car showing him trees flying past. He had to be miles from New York to not even see the constant glow of the city he knew. 

It was a weird feeling to not know where he was, having to put his trust into a guy he didn’t know what was very much trusted by Natasha. So he just watched and waited, which would have been easier if he didn’t hear the pop of a can opening and the music changing mid song every other song. It was more worrying than fighting a man who ripped of his face off. 

A farmhouse was the last thing he expected to see, let alone Natasha standing drinking a beer and wearing sweatpants. She looked like a completely normal person and if Steve had seen her like this there wasn’t anyway he could have imagined her doing anything that she had done that day. So he climbed out of the car and watched her eyes widen only slightly at the cans that slid out when he opened the door. 

Steve couldn’t even describe how weirdly heavy Clint seemed when he carried him into the house, dropped him on the couch and found himself being pulled down and used as a pillow. What made it worse was Natasha just shrugging and making her way towards stairs and turning off the lights on the way. She looked like a person, but she wasn’t going to help him and he guessed he was going to be a pillow for a night. 

Sleeping came easily. He felt like he was back in that little apartment with Bucky, being held. 

“This is too good.” Natasha laughed as she walked away, a cellphone being thrown up in the air. “I am sending this to everyone I know.” 

A mumbled, “So me.” Came from the body that had still not let him go and he had the real awakening of his life when a pillow hit him directly in the face; which was delibate. He just knew it was. Clint finally rolled over and Steve could only sit there and listen as they spoke in rapid fire Russian. 

“Hand it over.” And Steve fumbled, Natasha went about clicking at the laptop and it was the face she made when she got to reading through The Assets missions. “Clint. It’s him. The Winter Soldier.” She seemed almost panicked about whatever this meant. Clint was up and over, leaning over her shoulder and reading along with whatever she was on. “Steve you have to tell me. Is it definitely him?”

Looking down at his hands and forcing back the tears that kept wanting to fall anytime he thought of Bucky. “I spent my whole life with him, I broke into a Hydra base to get him back and I crashed a plane because even if I had Peggy.” He felt the tears start to fall, “My life wouldn’t be whole without him in it.” 

Finally Steve let himself feel the grief he had been holding back for a year, because people didn’t understand it had only been a year for him. He had lost everyone and everything he knew. It may have been seventy for them, but it burned him from the inside. 

All he heard was a soft “Oh.” Then a scramble of footsteps coming towards him, hands pushed his head back and gentle fingertips ran across his cheeks. While another body curled around his waist holding him tight, but still the tears fell. He could only focus on his own frantic breathing. It was just reminding him of nights where Bucky had held him tight to his chest as he almost hacked up a lung most of the winter. The same nights where he had let his lips drag along skin, faking a bone tired slump against Bucky’s bare chest. 

It must have taken them a while to comfort him because by the time he had calmed down, the sun was beating down unbearably hot on his neck. 

“Hey.” Clints whispered softly, fingers rubbing gently against his forearm, “How you feeling? Better?” And all Steve could do was nod and look at Natasha, who had started out tapping a gentle beat against his knee. “Well good to know that Shield cares about giving proper care to those coming out of war.” And it was said with unveiled disgust, and Steve could honestly say he had never thought about them throwing him back into a war. 

That they decided that he must be fine. 

“While you were gone we talked a little.” Natasha gulped, “It’s going to be harder to get him, you are going to have to prove you are one of them.”

“So we are going to be your fellow comrades in this.” Clint smiled, then whined when Natasha flicked him hard on the ear. 

“As I was saying. We are going to help you, we have a set up from when Clint got me here. It will need reinforcement and Clint can deal with that.” A pointed look was directed that said you will do it. “But we are going to get you to the level where you are set up with The Asset. Which will also include you having to guard every emotion you feel until we can get him out of there.” 

It was a simple plan, but with the work of future him getting him in the door. It was one that would work and having two people on his side to help him would work wonders. 

So they set about the plan. They kept it between the three of them, making detailed notes of missions, having the dates where Steve convinced them that he had got two more of The Avengers to join him. He had seen the visceral excitement on Pierces face when he had found out. That he honestly felt they had a chance. Things had changed slightly over the months. They were also getting ready to expose Shields hidden Hydra agents, discovered certain people weren’t dead and got files that Natasha was constantly telling them she was fine with people knowing. She wasn’t ashamed of her past because she was now using what she had learned to make amends. 

It had also taken Steve a while to work out their relationship. He went between them being lovers, to work colleagues, and to siblings. But he saw they were just everything the other needed. They were soulmates. 

\---------

Nothing jolted him fully into the plan when he walked into Shield headquarters one Tuesday morning, it had been six months of him travelling the world getting intelligence and taking out problematic people, thankfully with the help of Natasha or Clint. So when he was told to see Pierce in his office and got a confused look from Fury as he passed him, he just smiled and saluted. Which just got him a glare and eye roll. 

He walked into the office and saw Rumlow, who seemed to be very badly trying to control his excitement at whatever was about to be announced. He took in a quick glance round the room, Natasha and Clint were standing in the corner and the guy he had spoke to give mission reports too. So when he turned to Pierce he played the hackles up and cautious soldier, who was concerned about his current situation. 

“Stand down soldier.” Pierce huffed as if it was a joke, which while Steve let himself appear to be relaxed he was still ready to do whatever it took to get himself out of it if it went south. “We think we have a mission that will require you working with The Asset. It will also Rumlows first time as team leader, so if it fails it falls on his shoulders.” 

Steve watched as Rumlows shoulders dropped and heard the guy in the suit shift slightly to his left. Turning his head slightly to show he was questioning why he was there. “He is taking you to The Vault. The Asset will be ready and you need to train with him, make sure he knows you are his partner in this mission and the ones following it.” 

“But what if he…” The suit is cut off harshly with a glare and Steve feels like he is missing something, and he thinks it has to do with how they have kept Bucky alive for so long. 

“If the need arises we will deal with it.” Then a no less shark-like smile is directed his way, although he had tried to soften it, “Captain. We feel a name change might be in order, just for security reasons when working for Us.” And Steve nodded sharply, knowing that doing what he was told was getting him places a lot faster than expected. “Emissary we felt fit you best.” Then he sat in his chair and it was fast. They were moving from the room and moving through the halls. 

Fury stepped out his office and stopped them, his eye darting about who was there and it glazed over as if he was putting the pieces together. “Captain.” A quick nod and Steve couldn’t even reply before he was back in his office. Next to him Natasha smirked and then raised her eyebrows in a ‘weren’t we going somewhere’ way and they were going. 

The travel in the elevator was long and loud, it was obviously old and the gritting sound of the metal made his hands shake a little. But he was more in fear of seeing Buckys face, because Tasha had said there was very little chance he would remember his life from before. Not if he had gone through anything she had. 

But the look of the room they walked into had Steve stumbling slightly, it was darker than expected and it smelt like the inside of a freezer. That stale cold ozone smell, it made him think of something he couldn’t place and that in itself was putting him more on edge. “Should I be worried?” He waved his hand around him, “This place seems more like a fortress to keep something in than keeping other things out.” Eyes darted to him but nothing was said, which meant more than words ever could. 

They kept walking down corridors and passing doors till they reached what was a vault door, what was confusing was them handing Steve a black mask that covered his lower face and pulling his arms right behind his back. But he allowed it. As there was nothing else he could do. 

Rumlow then guided him through, which made Steve feel the excited shake of his hand. He kept his eyes focused down and to the side so he could see him, make sure he wasn’t about to do something else. 

Scientists moved out of the way, they parted like the Red Sea and took in what Steve was wearing. The looks in their eyes made Steve tense up and Rumlow squeezed his wrist, and he took it for the warning that it was. Still they walked him to a chair, his hands dropped and were then placed onto pads which held them down, he even tried to pull them up. His eyes darted in panic. He had not agreed to being experimented on again, but they probably took his consent from before as a sign he wouldn’t fight it. 

Even Clints normally bored face was locked in ready to fight mode, his fingers twitching and he rolled his shoulder. 

“Bring out The Asset.” Rumlow ordered out loud, seemingly thinking someone would do as asked, “He needs to meet The Emissary. See that we have his new partner the same way we have him.” Steve couldn’t stop the glare forming on his face, he wasn’t some toy they could program to do as they wanted it. But he had done so for months before this. 

He locked his eyes on the chair across from him.

The sound of a metal door sliding across the floor had him sitting up straight and keeping his breathing steady. He heard bare feet on hard concrete and the brush of fabric. When they finally moved he felt his stomach drop, it was most certainly Bucky and he looked at him blankly. All Steve could focus on was the too long hair, the way his body seemed wider and the arm. The huge metal arm, with the scars thick and roped around the join. And Steve could almost see that they weren’t all surgical, rough stitches pulling skin back together; the arm had almost been dug out with fingers. 

No one said a thing, but it wasn’t like Steve could. The mask held his jaw tightly shut, he could only breathe through his nose. 

“Asset.” And Bucky turned to look directly at Rumlow, “This is The Emissary. He is who you will be working with from now on.” Eyes fixed on his face, which narrowed and his head tilted. “Emissary. Follow plans to the T and do not deviate.” 

Before Steve could fully understand what was happening he was being lead through halls again. Clothes were placed down in a neatly folded pile, Bucky stripped down and started dressing. But his eyes kept straying to the mask on his face, he had his own; but Steve watched as he slipped it on his face and shouted that he was “Ready for mission plan.” Growling low in his throat Steve pulled on the black clothes, confused when it came to certain straps and confusing amounts of leather, but nevertheless he was dressed.

They left rather quickly. 

It was different when he was order to stand, having guns and knives placed strategically over him, he felt less like a person every single second. But the feeling of nakedness always followed him on these missions when he didn’t have his shield, sure he had protection but it didn’t include something as strong. 

“Asset. Priority is completing the mission. Do not let anything happen to Emissary, he is important in the long game.” Rumlow ordered from the seat in front of them. 

Mission after mission followed the same routine. Occasionally they were joined by others, but it was almost always just them. The Asset would mumble around him, but it all seemed slurred at first like he was trying to remember how words formed in his own mouth. His eyes always locked on the muzzle on Steve’s face, almost like he was fascinated by it but also held some sort of fear that he couldn’t understand. 

It was easy to go through with the missions. All the people being killed or they were getting information on, were corrupt and Steve knew that it would shock people to think of him killing people. But it wasn’t the first time, he had fought in a war. He had killed more people than he really liked to think about but it always reminded him that he was saving others. It was different now, he was really doing it for one person. 

But this person was his everything. 

And he had the feeling that Bucky obviously was starting to remember him a little, like he could feel something on the tip of his tongue but couldn’t get it out. It was the way he would touch Steve, it was the way Bucky had when he had been worried about something stupid he had decided to do. Gripping at his shoulder and pulling him back, with a gentle swipe of a thumb. 

It all came to a head; when for once they were joined by Natasha and Clint. They were working the honeytrap angle, trying to convince a diplomat's son to take them up to his room for a night of fun. Just so The Asset and The Emissary could take him and use him for leverage to get information. But what they hadn’t factored in was that he would infact use the gun he had, they had been so sure he was the type to wave a gun around but not really use it. So Steve could say they was nothing like being shot, laying on the ground staring at the ceiling and hearing Clint knock the guy out. Rumlow shout through the comms for The Two to bring the boy out and for The Asset to attend The Emissary till they could collect them securely. They were about to go when Steve started clawing at the mask on his face. 

They all froze. Steve could feel the need to cough up the blood that was filling his lungs with every attempt he made to breathe. The leather just slid against his skin and he had no way to remove the mask, it was the only thing they put on for him. 

He rolled onto his front to try and let some of the blood drain out from between his teeth and lips. But he was struggling to get air in at all. And right then a hand clutched at his shoulder pulling him up and forcing him to choke more, he could feel his eyes bulging with the need to breathe. The feeling of the comms being ripped from his ear and the low rumble of Bucky growling, “Not letting you die this way Stevie.” Made him suddenly lose the feeling for the need to breathe. 

Metal brushed the back of his head and he heard the crunch of the mask being broken. Before it slipped to the floor and he could finally open his mouth. He spat and gulped down air as quickly as he could, but it seemed to late. 

\---------

Steve had never felt the need to scream when he woke up. But he was getting there with the amount of times he didn’t know where he was or even when. His side tingled much like when he had broken ribs before, it wouldn’t take long for them to heal maybe a day if the break wasn’t clean. 

What he didn’t expect to see was Clint. Sat reading the back of a can of RedBull, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. “Good reading?” he coughed out. Laughing as Clint seemed to jump a mile in the air and darted over to a phone. He didn’t listen to what was being said but let himself think of the way Bucky had to know who he was. That he had abandoned the mission and broken through whatever they had done. 

“James is glad you are fine.” He spoke, a slight upturn of his lip showing he knew referring to Bucky as James annoyed him. “We’ve been taking turns helping him. Working through stuff and letting him look through the junk you brought. Guess they didn’t factor in that he had the same stuff flowing through him that you do. His brain is healing itself in a way.” Clint dropped into a seat, “One issue though he has a uh well factory reset button. Not a funny one like Buzz in Toy Story, but dangerous like killing machine dangerous.” 

Steve was confused he had only seen the first Toy Story and all he wanted to do was make it so that wouldn’t work. “Is it fixable?” he spoke, the nervousness so evident he was sure it would have a smell. 

“Yeah. Natasha knows about it better than I do. We’ve had a lot of time to work.” Clint said slumping down in the chair, throwing his feet up on the bed next to Steve’s legs. “You’ve been in and out for weeks. We had to tie you down, you kept getting up and ripping stitches out. Sometimes clawing at your face trying to get the mask off.” 

Reaching up to touch his face he couldn’t feel any scars or marks that he had tried to, but then he had been badly hurt before and had nothing to show for it. 

He realised then he had work to do, Hydra would be after all of them and he needed to fix that before he could do anything else. Working through everything he knew, it would paint him in a bad light but he was ready for that. He would take the punishment if it meant that those doing all these horrendous things responsible. Licking at his lips and looking at Clint he started to speak, “Have you got all the files? We have to be ready to take them down and do a file dump at the same time. We will need someone else for that though. You know anyone.” 

“Yes. Obviously and yes. Steve we are ready, we just needed you to be awake.” He flipped the empty can over his shoulder, “Suit up, we are heading to Hydra headquarters. Convince them that we were in hiding and get a live video admission from Pierce. Simple.” Clint smiled and walked towards the door. “Get ready Rogers. We’re taking down Hydra two point zero.” 

\---------

Walking in, eyes locked on him. 

Before there was a rush and Rumlow came barreling out of the elevator. His eyes darting around till they locked on him and Clint, before he motioned to follow him which they did without question. They were still playing the good little parts in the machine. What confused him was that unlike every time before they weren’t searched which helped them so much more than they could have hoped. 

His heart was racing with every step he took towards the office, he saw Fury look up as he passed and he winked. So that’s who Clint had got to do the dump for them. Rumlow didn’t even knock he just walked straight in and they followed, Pierce was on his feet and moving round the desk. He looked right at Clint. 

“We followed protocol if this type of situation occurred.” He kept his voice level and devoid of emotion, “We lost Romanov in completing it. The Asset was neutralized as instructed, the bodies have been disposed off with no traces.” Pierce’s shoulders seemed to lose some of the tension held there, “The Emissary’s injuries were more severe than thought, took me a lot longer to heal him than expected.” 

Eyes looked Steve up and down and he stood up straight. “I am ready to return to missions Secretary.” 

“While we are glad you are alive Emissary, Hydra does have the needs of the nation in mind. We have the new plan in place, one which will have us able to eliminate anyone who will oppose what we are striving for.” the shark-like smile was back, “It identifies those we see as a threat or those who could be a new one.” 

“Now.” Steve dropped to the floor covering Clint with his body as alarms went off all over the building. Letting everyone know there was a security breach. He listened as Pierce frantically tried to make calls, trying to quell what was happening but it was all too late. Everyone who supported Hydra would be known, all the things they had done to change how the world functioned was out there and what they had done to people. 

The sound of gunfire filled the building, screams could be heard but as quickly as it started it was over. Hydra had kept themselves small and private so even in their own headquarters they were outmatched by those who didn’t hold their beliefs. But looking up and seeing Nick Fury walk in leather coat moving round him like a cloak, it had Steve doing nothing but smile. 

“Guess the cats out of the bag Alexander.” Nick drawled, “The raft will be waiting your arrival. That’s if you make it there, I can’t control everyone.” His arm flashed up and a shot rang out. Rumlows body slid down the wall leaving a trail of brains and blood in its wake. “You two leave. I don’t have time to deal with you.” He waved his gun towards the door. 

Moving quickly through the halls they saw people laying on their fronts hands in cuffs, a few people were dead and it felt like walking through dream. Even though they had planned this, it still didn’t feel like it could really happen. Now all they had to do was make it back to the safe house and for Steve to find his earplugs. 

He was never sure if Nat and Clint faught or fucked after these sort of moments, but he was glad to be ignorant to it. Because now he was going to be able to sit with Bucky who almost knew who he was, touch him like they had before. He was going to have someone in the world who could almost understand what he was going through. 

\--------

Bucky was stood on the porch. Staring out at the sunset like he had never seen one before, it was painting him in golden light that bounced of his arm. It was ethereal. Steve could feel his breath catching and hear Clints snort. 

The car wasn’t even stopped before he was flinging himself out of it. Running across overgrown grass and flinging himself up stairs. Bucky grabbed him by the top of the arm and hauled him in. It was like home. He didn’t smell the same or even feel the same, but it was his Bucky and he could tell from the way he laughed loudly into his ear. The metal fingers twisted in his hair holding him tight to stop the way he was shaking against Bucky. 

The other was curled around his waist, pulling his t-shirt tight. 

It was almost too much and he had to pull back just to look at that face. And it was the same face, strong and with that glint of mischief in the eyes. Steve found his eyes scanning everything, his fingers lingering at the hinge of Bucky’s jaw. The way hair fell out of the bun around his face, the slight deepening of lines around the eyes and the stubble that scrapped his fingers. 

Leaning in he closed his eyes. 

The press of his forehead against Bucky’s made him smile, he could feel the heat of his skin. But a chuckle and his head was moved slightly, lips brushed his and he sucked air noisily in through his nose. The way they dragged together was different for Steve, the feeling of stubble was new and the lack of the plasticy taste lipstick, really hit home whose lips were on his. 

The porch railing dug into his back and he pulled back. Looking right into Bucky’s eyes. And it hit him right there, he could do this and he had him back. So he pulled him back in and it was clumsy, lips didn’t quite meet right but Bucky shifted them. It didn’t go further than them pressing together and the Bucky pressing into his mouth. Tasting him and making Steve clutch at his back, making him make noises that Steve had never made with another person. 

“Christ get a room old men.” Clint stage whispered as he walked past which had Steve flicking up his middle finger. A burst of laughter had him pulling away from Bucky and fixing Clint with a look, “Thanks for the twin salute.” 

Steve let his head drop to Bucky’s shoulder. He was going to kill Clint, but first he was going to kiss Bucky again. He let his lips drag over the skin much like he had before, back when he had been smaller and Bucky seemed like a giant.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know why I have done this. Apparently I am a dumb bitch who can't stop myself from doing things, go figure. If you like it please let me know or if there are mistakes. You can do it here or at [My blog](http://thestuckynation.tumblr.com)


End file.
